Foolish Games
by XxXKagomeXxX
Summary: Kagome is very upset because she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha again. she is back to her time and them inu brings her a visit. but he doesn't want to talk about Kikyo. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

*all right listen up... Inuyasha and all his friends are from Rumiko Takashi and NOT me. And the song belongs to jewel. This is just a silly fic of me and I hope you enjoy it... have fun! *  
  
"..." are thoughts '...' is someone speaking *bla* is the song  
  
Foolish games  
  
Kagome just stood there, in her own room. Outside Inuyasha stood. They had a fight. But this time it was a real big one: Kikyo. Inuyasha said Kagome wasn't something to him and he said that Kikyo was much nicer. Kagome looked outside. There stood Inuyasha... It was raining outside.  
  
*You took your coat off and stood in the rain, You were always crazy like that I watched from my window, always felt I was outside looking in on you*  
  
Kagome thought about the boy that looked to her window. "he is okay.. I think I really love him, but..." Kagome shuts her eyes. "he loves Kikyo. I'm just a girl that can see shards and that's the only reason he let me stay by his side.." Kagome feels tears in her eyes.. "Inuyasha, why are you so mysterious?"  
  
*You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair, You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care*  
  
Kagome looked down to her homework but didn't want to work any more. Without Inuyasha it was impossible.  
  
*Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say besides some comment on the weather*  
  
Inuyasha was there suddenly. He spoke to her. Nothing about their fight. Only some words that the weather wasn't nice. He didn't notice that she was still crying. "He forgot the whole thing. He is always like that... No matter how hard it's his fault, he doesn't want to apologise. He really doesn't see it, huh?" Kagome thought.  
  
*Well in case you failed to notice, In case you failed to see, This is my heart bleeding before you, This is me down on my knees*  
  
Kagome just stood there, with closed eyes. And Inuyasha didn't see that he hurt her. Kagome was so tired of this triangle, this stupid game. Why didn't he just tell her that he didn't love her. Why didn't he tell her something? Kagome was so sick of it. And Inuyasha was just speaking further without realising that his words hurt her.  
  
*These foolish games are tearing me apart You thoughtless words are breaking my heart You're breaking my heart*  
  
She knew he could be different. Sometimes he was just a brilliant guy. With a smile on his face. But than after some time he is just the biggest jerk on the planet.  
  
*You were always brilliant in the morning Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee You philosophies on art, Baroque moved you, You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones As I clumsily strummed my guitar*  
  
Kagome knew Inuyasha hates her for all those times that she was annoying. And she knew that Kikyo didn't do such things as yelling 'osuwari' all the time if he did something. She was just no match against Kikyo. But there were fine moments in their journey.  
  
*You'd teach me of honest things Things that were daring, things that were clean Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean So I hid my soiled hands behind my back Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you*  
  
She noticed that Inuyasha was still speaking... 'Kagome, is the weather always like This in your time?' Kagome didn't believe he was still speaking about something So useless as the weather and she yells:  
  
'Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else Somebody who gave a damn, Somebody more like myself  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart You thoughtless words are breaking my heart You're breaking my heart'  
  
Kagome was so angry that she didn't see the hurt look on his face. How could he do so irritating? Inuyasha looked at her. 'so I guess you want to talk about Kikyo and me, right?' Kagome nods. 'well I loved her a long time ago, and you know I did. But I don't think I still love her. She's different than before. And I guess someone else has stolen my heart!' before Kagome could do something, Inuyasha Jumps forward and kissed her on her mouth. Kagome's eyes were going from normal to big. Again before she could say something he jumped out the window and left a very confused Kagome behind.  
  
*You took off your coat and stood in the rain you were always like that.* 


	2. Chapter 2

oy, I don't know if you all like it and stuff but I added another chapter for my Foolish Games fiction. I hope you all like it.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
'...' = someone talking "..." = someone thinking  
  
Kagome still stood frozen in her room. She looked out her window from the spot were she stood. But there was no Inuyasha outside anymore. "Omg, he kissed me. He really kissed me. And he said something about liking somebody else already. Was he talking about me?" Kagome's really confused. And finally she can walk again. She runs to the window and opens it and yells: 'INUYASHA!!!!!!!? I LIKE YOU TOO VERY MUCH!' But of coarse Inuyasha was already away.  
  
Inuyasha was back in his own time. He was al ready in his tree. He didn't believe himself that he just kissed Kagome and told her how he felt. "I bet she think I'm a total loser." He closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something approaching him. When he opened one eye he saw Shippo walking to him. He climbed in the tree and sat next to Inuyasha. 'Are you all right Inuyasha? You look very sad, you know. Can I help you with something?' Inuyasha looked at the kitsune and said: 'feh, I don't need your help! You're annoying, go irritate Sango or something!' Shippo had tears in his eyes. 'HEY I only wanted to help! I go and tell Kagome, if she comes back!' and with that Shippo jumped out the tree and runs to Sango, who was in Kaede's village.  
  
Kagome was trying to study but of coarse she couldn't concentrate. She only could thing about Inuyasha and the kiss. 'OH! I've got enough! I go to Inuyasha before my head explode!' She jumps up and walks downstairs. There was her mother. 'Are you all right now, sweety? You looked so upset yesterday. Are you sure you want to go back trough the well?' Kagome smiled to her mother. 'Yes, I'm very sure! I think this time I will come back with a big smile!' and with that Kagome runs to the well and jumped inside. Inuyasha smelled that Kagome was coming his way. Looking down he saw Kagome. She looked around not knowing Inuyasha was above her. 'Inuyasha? Yo Inuyasha were are you!?' Suddenly a voice spoke above her. 'I'm right here, Kagome.'  
  
Kagome looked above her. 'There you are! I must speak to you about... something. Could you come down please?' Inuyasha looked to her. "what is she going to do? Sit me so much that I never can walk again?" He jumped down and looks to Kagome. 'yeah, I want to tell you something before you do something. About the kiss and that what I said. I'm sorry I told you that. I mean of coarse it's not true. I was just pepping you up so you have no reasons to be mad, right? No I heard that a shard...' 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH I DIDN'T MEAN IT?' Kagome couldn't believe he just said that. She was so happy that her feelings were returned and now he says that it was all a lie. 'I can't believe you Inuyasha. I thought you felt the same way as I do but I guess I'm wrong. I guess that part that you said you are over Kikyo was also a lie? I'm out of here!' Kagome turned around and runs back to the well and Inuyasha was this time the confused straggler.  
  
Kagome was crying when she was back in her time. When she was inside her mother came to her. 'Kagome! Oh darling are you okay?' Kagome looks at her mother. 'I'm sorry mom. I said I would smile if I come back but...' Kagome couldn't speak about it and runs to her room.  
  
Inuyasha was still on the same spot were Kagome left him alone. Miroku saw him and walked to him. 'Oh Inuyasha, you never learn, don't you? Never withdraw something you said before you know what she says about it. I'm sorry kid, but it's the truth.' Inuyasha looks to Miroku. 'Do you think she will forgive me?' Miroku nods. 'I guess she could if you just tell her the truth. But you must be quick. Before she goes to another boy in her time for comfort and forgets you.' Inuyasha was already gone.  
  
Kagome was in her room and crying her eyes out. "Am I really such a bitch? Did I told him to much to sit? Or is it just that I'm ugly?" Kagome just didn't know WHY Inuyasha didn't love her. Before she could think of another reason her window breaks and a stone came inside her room. Kagome was shocked and looked outside her window but she couldn't see someone. When she picks up the stone she saw that there was a note written on the stone.  
  
'Dear Kagome, I'm so sorry for a lot of things. Come outside and I will make it up to you. Always yours, Inuyasha.'  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. It was so sweet of him! She stood up and goes outside. Her mother tried to stop her. 'Darling, you are already so upset!' but Kagome ignored her mother. When she came outside she saw a little note stuck to a tree.  
  
'Hey Kagome! I'm so glad you came outside! See me by the well! Loves, Inuyasha'  
  
Kagome giggled. It was kinda funny. When she goes to the well house she saw again a little note.  
  
'Go inside the well and you'll find me.'  
  
Kagome jumps in the well and when she came outside she saw no were Inuyasha. Was it all a joke? But then she saw a little white rose and a note on the ground before the well.  
  
'Kagome wait there I'll be right with you.'  
  
Kagome looks around her. Well were was he? Kagome was getting nervous. And then some arms wrapt around Kagome's waist. 'Hey Kagome, I see you found my notes?' When Kagome turns around she sees Inuyasha's smiling face. 'Kagome I must explain something to you. About what I said earlier... I thought you were mad and wanted to sit me so much that I would die on the ground. So I lied to you that I didn't mean it all. But I SO mean it. Oh Kagome I think I love you.' Kagome was shocked. 'I...I love you too Inuyasha!' and with that they seal there words with al long and deep kiss. And then there was applause coming out the bushes. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart. And who comes out the bushes? Yes that's right. Miroku jumps out the bushes. 'Inuyasha, Kagome, BRAVO! What a show! To bad there was no popcorn!' and with that Kagome attacks Miroku at the same time Inuyasha did. Oh goody, do we ever see Miroku alive again?  
  
the end  
  
Hey everyone... I'm sorry, but this is really the end. I hope you all will read my other fics. I hope you will all review my fic because that really means much to me. See ya all later! Kisses, XxXKagomeXxX. 


End file.
